


Steve’s Visits to Wakanda: a series

by killmongcr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, T’challa and nakia are like the cameo couple but I love thme, love me please, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongcr/pseuds/killmongcr
Summary: Steve visits wakanda while bucky is there. Things happen. Lots of Skyping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this shit

“I can’t trust my own mind anymore,” Bucky said, looking up at Steve. “I know, Buck. But you’ll be alright, okay?” Steve was visibly worried about his lover, as he was being taken away from him again. 

“Do not worry, Captain.” T’challa came up behind Steve. “He is in good hands. Wakanda has some of the best workers and tech in the world.” Steve smiled, looking at him. “I know. I just worry. Guys my best friend. He’s been through so much already,” T’challa nodded. 

T’challa put his hand on Steve’s back. “Well, I shou-“ He was interrupted by Shuri’s loud voice. “Are you done? Sorry to interrupt your mourning, Captain, but the tech is ready and we need your little boyfriend now,” She glanced over at Bucky, still sitting on the table across the room. 

Shuri nodded at T’challa, walking away, T’challa following close behind.

Steve walked over to Bucky, smiling. Bucky stood, wrapping his arm around Steve’s body. “I’ll be okay,” Steve nodded, kissing Bucky on the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his hair. The pulled apart, walking into the tech room.

Bucky glanced back at Steve once more, before stepping into the clear tube-like machine. Steve gave him a little smile, no doubt everyone in the room had seen. The machine latched, and Steve could see a small, one-second wave of fear cross Bucky’s face. Then, the smoke-like has filled the tube, shielding Bucky’s face. 

“It is complete!” Shuri shouted. “Not that I didn’t know it would work, it is MY tech.” She walked over to where T’challa and Steve were standing. “Are you ready to go home, Mr. Rogers?” She asked. He nodded, T’challa walking him out. He looked back once more, taking in the expressions of Bucky’s face. He wouldn’t see him for a while.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve worries & everyone’s there to help in their own damn way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy (also btw they’re all in stark tower bc I’m cliche asf)
> 
> Also these are all not gonna be super long, short or medium is good for me. It’s a series, c’mon.

Steve lay in bed, tossing back and forth that entire night. It’d been a few days since he’d seen his best friend go under once again. He knew T’challa and everyone had everything under control, but that didn’t stop him from having anxiety over everything going on.

 _the next morning,_  

“You look like shit,” was the first thing Steve heard when he woke up the next morning, of course coming from the one and only Sam. 

Steve looked up from his coffee, rubbing his hand over his face. “I know,” is all he replied with. “You doing okay?” Sam took a seat next to Steve, sipping his coffee. Steve nodded. “Yeah, sam. It’s not like I’m never going to see him again. Besides, he’s gon-“ he cut himself off as Tony entered. 

“Good-morning, S & S 2.0.” He gave a military salute. Sam nodded, watching as Tony joined them at the island. “So, hows  everything doing for ya?” Tony asked, picking up an apple from the center of the island.

”You all are so worried about me. Romanoff was bothering me all day about it yesterday. Seriously, I’m fine.” Tony nodded. “Oh, no. I know you’re fine. I only ask ‘cause we all know you and Bucky are a thing. And y’know, lOnG distance relationships can be hard.” 

Sam choked a little, spitting his coffee back into his cup. “Oh, my god.” He laughed, wiping his mouth.

”Last time I checked, long distance relationships required both of them to be in a non-frozen state.” Sam said, earning a laugh from Tony. He clapped Steve on the back. “I’m  _joking_ , it’s a JOKE.” He got up, dumping the rest of his coffee in the sink. “I’ll stop making jokes about you’re frozen fish stick of a boyfriend.” 

Tony sputtered, “Oh my FUCKING god,” That even earned a smile from Steve. “Okay, okay. That was the last one. I’m sorry.” Sam glanced back at Steve, walking out of the room. 

Steve lifted himself from his chair, exiting the room as well. 

 

_Just a few more weeks._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t write 4 shite but it’s ok.
> 
> AAAALSO,, this is in like a whole nother universe,,,, civil war ain’t never happened. Gone. Infinity war ain’t never happened. We good. It’s ok.


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward. DEFROSTING TIME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucked around & updated two chapters in one night.

There hadn’t been much at all going on in Stark tower, much less anywhere else. Steve was sitting in the main room along with Tony, Sam, & Rhodey. They were all three arguing about something that Steve wasn’t very interested in at all. 

Steve had been felt really uncomfortable around the others for the past two days, although he guessed it was “the withdrawal from the lack of his boyfriend” , as Natasha had put it a couple days beforehand. Steve had been reclining on the couch reading most of the day, just enjoying the peace. Of course until Sam & Tony & Rhodey all had to be in the sam room.

He closed his book, setting on the table in front of the couch. He creeped down the hall, heading towards his room down the long hallway. 

Opening the door, he closed it behind him, laying onto the large bed in his room. It had occasionally been shared with him by Bucky, but of course, he had not had felt that experience for a while now. What had been merely weeks felt like years.

After dozing off, deep thinking, and lots of drawing, he realized that three hours had already passed.

3:17PM the clock on his desk read.

Just as he was about to give up for the day and go back to sleep, he heard a knock on his door. He turned, seeing Nat stick her head through the open doorway. He waved his hand, motioning for her to come in.

She closed the door behind her, walking completely into the room. “So,” She started. “Did you hear the news?” 

He looked at her, confused. “From who?” She motioned her head in the direction of the living room. “Tony. Didn’t he tell you what T’challa has said?” Steve shook his head. “He’s been in . . . deep conversation all afternoon.” She nodded. “Ah, Well.” She took a seat. “You’re boyfriend is defrosted now,” She smiled, no doubt at her own joke.

”Oh, shit,” He whispered. “Really? That’s great! When are we leaving? Why didn’t T'challa just tell me?” 

“Well, obviously everyone should know that a partly important person in our lives is not dead, and we’re leaving in about 10 minutes. That’s when they should arrive to bring us.” She rose from her seat, leaving the room.

Steve got up, getting semi-ready, and joining the others (Sam & Nat), outside. 

He watched as the Wakandan ship landed softly hovering over the ground, seeing T’challa & Nakia in the opening of the door. “Natasha.” Nakia nodded. T’challa greated them. Walking towards Steve. “Are you ready, Captain?” Steve nodded, bording the ship with everyone else. 

He felt them lift off, heading towards the country of Wakanda. 

**_******_ **

As they landed, Steve felt a rush of adrenaline run through his body. How was Bucky? Is he okay? His arm? His mind? So many questions ran through his mind as they left the ship, entering the large lab where they had apparently held him. 

Shuri greeted them as they entered. “Ah, it is so nice to see you all again. Natasha, I think I have some things to show you and you’re friend.” She smirked, pointing towards Sam. “New tech.” Nat smiled. 

“And for you, Mr. Rogers,” She walked towards Steve. “Your broken boyfriend is in his hut, resting. We thought it would definitely be better for him to rest, considering all that he just went through.” 

“And, the guy had no arm last I saw him.” Sam interjected. “He got one now?” 

Shuri laughed. T’challa answered, “No, but they are all working on a newer, better arm for Mr. Barnes.” Sam nodded. “Anywho, I heard y’all got new tech. Got any wings for me?” He asked as they walked away, leaving it only to be T’challa, Nakia, and Steve.

”Well then, Captain. I’ll have Nakia guide you to where Barnes is, and let you have your time.” He rested his hand on Steve’s shoulder, walking away. 

“This way,” Nakia said. Steve followed her out of the building.

”So, uh.” Steve said as they were walking along the farmland. “How is it with you and T’challa?” Nakia smiled a bit. “Very well, actually. We haven’t gotten much time together, since I’ve been on more missions and me and Okoye have been training the children.” 

Steve nodded, seeing a small neighborhood in the dirt. 

Nakia guided him down a pathway, bringing him towards a small hut, pointing towards it. “Here we are, Mr Rogers. Contact us if you need us,” She said, handing him a small communication device. 

He stood outside the hut in silence for a second. He didn’t know whether to knock, or to just walk in, or what.

He decided to just pull away the small blue cloth covering the doorway. He peeked in, revealing Bucky. Alive, breathing, sleeping. With a blue cloth wrapped around his arm that once-was-an-arm. 

The light shining in through the doorway seemed to have woken Bucky, much to Steve’s delight. Bucky lifted his head. His hair had gotten longer, Steve realized. He took in every new feature of him. His eyes had gotten a deeper blue, and his face more stern. 

Steve smiled.

”How you been, Buck?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehdjdkdjx kudos & comments are always enjoyed!! thank u thank u


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky & steve fluff. t’challa lurks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy xoxoxoxoox

“Steve?” Bucky said, is voice cracking, possibly from crying, or that he had just woken up. 

“Bucky.” He walked into the hut, tackling Bucky in a hug, of course careful not to hurt him in any way. Bucky cupped his hand on Steve’s cheek. “You’re here.” Bucky stayed, smiling. He rubbed his thumb against his cheek. “You’re really here.” Steve put his arm around Bucky’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Can I do this?” Steve looked at Bucky, their faces inches apart. Bucky shifted his hand down to Steve's shoulder. He shook his head. “I’m not protesting.” 

Steve leaned in, his body rushing with adrenaline. He hasn’t felt Bucky’s lips in so long, he almost forgotten what he felt like. He felt Bucky smiling, and he smiled too. 

They pulled apart, just gazing at each other for a while. “I missed you, Buck.” Steve said. Bucky nodded. “I could tell. You tackled me. Couldn’t buy me dinner first?” He laughed, leaning into Bucky’s chest. “I missed you.” Bucky kisses Steve’s head. “You already said that.”

”I know, just wanted to get my point across.” Steve lifted his head. “But you know what I missed most?” Bucky furrowed his brow, the smiled not leaving his face. “And what was that?” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand, slowly laying down into the small bed on the floor. 

He pulled Bucky down with him, still holding his hand. Steve pulled Bucky’s arm over his own body, getting into a sort of spooning position. 

“I missed this.”

_********* _

”Sick tech you got here, Shuri. Lovin’ those bead things.” Sam said, heading out of the lab with the rest of them. 

“Anyone seen Steve?” Natasha said, catching up to them. “Not since Nakia left with him.” Sam replied. Then they heard a voice behind them. “Mr. Wilson, Ms. Romanoff,” They turned around to see T’challa. “Are you enjoying your stay in Wakanda?” Sam looked over. “Ah, yes. How long we plan on staying?” He turned to Natasha. She shrugged. “I believe your captain is with Barnes, now. Nakia led him out.” T’challa said.

Natasha nodded. “Well then, we should leave them be then. Don’t wanna walk in on sex on a hut floor with a man with one arm.” Sam burst out laughing, seeing a look of amusement on T’challa’s face. 

“Well, there is plenty to do here in Wakanda. You can ask Nakia or Shuri to show you around. I, on the other hand, am going to take my risks and check on Rogers and Barnes.” T’challa stated, parting ways with the group.

Sam waved, turning back to Natasha. “Well, good luck to him.“

_********* _

Bucky and Steve still lay together, enjoying each other’s presence. Steve rolled over, facing Bucky. “I love you,” he whispered, moving Bucky’s hair out of his face. 

Bucky smiled. “I love you too, punk.” He kisses Steve’s forehead. 

“You know what I realized?” Steve said, propping himself on one elbow. Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “That you’re here giving me all kinds of kisses, and honestly I feel like it’s not fair.” He looked at Bucky’s facial expression. “Oh yeah? Well, you know. I kind of miss kissing you,” Then, Steve leaned in, kissing Bucky hard on the lips.

He rolled over, halfway on top of Bucky. He didn’t want to do anything sexual, just enjoy Bucky and his taste and everything about him. Bucky ran his fingers slowly through Steve’s hair. 

Steve littered kisses all over Bucky’s cheeks. He moved, lightly kissing Bucky on the ear, smiling. 

“Steve, stop it! That tickles.” He batter Steve away, and Steve continued to laugh. “I love you, a lot.” Steve smiled wide, propping himself on Bucky’s lap, although Bucky was technically still laying down. “I know,” Bucky smiled up at Steve. Steve leaned down, hugging Bucky. He kissed behind his ear, a little down his jawline. Then he lay his head on Bucky’s shoulder, exhaling.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of each other once again. 

Steve was about to sleep, dozing off after  about 20 minutes. Then, he realized the room had filled with light. He rose slowly, sliding off of Bucky. Bucky sat up, squinting. Then he realized, T’challa was standing in the doorway of the hut, leaning in. 

“Hello, Mr. Barnes, and soon-to-be Mr Barnes. Just came to check on you, but you seem to be doing completely fine. I am glad I did not walk in on ANY hut sex” then he shut the curtain, hearing his footsteps leave the hut.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a second, bursting into laughter. Bucky leaned into Steve, grabbing his shirt. 

_Hut sex._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for all the kudos & hits! i’m enjoying this story & its still got a long ways to go, so don’t worry. i gots plans! + also, i love for sub!steve and ONLY sub!steve


	5. part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couple weeks & visits later.... bucky gets to leave wakanda xoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxo even tho it ain’t happen in the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily

_A few weeks later_

 

Steve was practically running through the tower out of nervousness. Bucky came back today. Here. Out of Wakanda. With him. With  _Steve._ The other avengers had left for a bit to leave Steve and Bucky to themselves til tonight.

He paced through the tower for a couple more hours, occasionally looking through TV channels or reading. He wasn’t  _scared_ for Bucky to come back he was just . . . excited.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen him multiple times before, with the multiple Skype calls which were his absolute favorite.

He recalled having a Skype session with Bucky, including lots of Shuri comments and Bucky slightly confused on how to work the app. It was cute. He remembered Skyping him at night, as Shuri had given him his own advanced tablet to have. Just talking until one of them fell asleep. He wouldn’t lie, he did watch Bucky a little while after he fell asleep, listening to the light snores and seeing the peace in his face.

After a few more chapters of his book, he had heard a knock at the door. Bucky. T’challa. Okoye. Bucky.

He almost jogged to the door, opening it just as T’challa went to knock again. He brightened, seeing Bucky standing behind them. He shook T’challa’s hand, still not sure on whether he enjoyed hugs or not. 

He invited Okoye and T’challa inside, but they apparently had ‘other matters to attend to’. 

After a quick goodbye, they both took off in the Wakandan ship. Bucky had already let himself inside, awkwardly standing in the entertainment room. “Bucky,” he smiled. He would literally NEVER get tired of seeing his face. He walked over, pulling him in for a hug.

Then he remembered,  _no ones here. he’s my boyfriend. i can kiss him._ He smiled, lightly kissing Bucky on the lips. “Nobody’s here right now, they probably won’t be back until tonight.” He stated. Bucky nodded. “Well, uh. It’s nice to be here. With you. And-and with everyone else, of course.” He smiled.

”So, uh, what’s up with the sleeping arrangements? I got my own room?” Bucky asked, walking down the hallway with Steve. Steve laughed. “Well, yeah. Stark would probably let you have one of the spare rooms, but do you really wanna sleep by yourself when you have an amazing boyfriend like me?” 

Bucky laughed, shoving him in the shoulder. “Punk.” Steve opened the door to his room, letting Bucky in.

He set his bags next to the doorway. Steve noticed the new arm equipped to his side. He had been used to the older metal one. 

Steve lay on the bed, sighing. Bucky immediately lay next to him, facing him. “What? Not excited to see me?” Bucky said, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist. Steve laughed, rolling onto his back. “No. I love you, you know that. Although, I haven’t officially told the others about my feelings towards you, but I’m pretty sure they’ve figured it out by now.” He smiled.

”So none of them will care if I sleep with you for a little until they get back? It was a tiring trip here, ya know.” Bucky said, scooting closer to Steve.

”Yeah, I wouldn’t mind a nap either. It was rather tiring waiting for you to get here.” They still lay sideways on the bed, barely touching. Bucky scooted in, whispering to Steve. “I need to tell you something,” He said.

”Anything, Buck.” Steve said, propping his head on his hand. Bucky leaned in to whisper in Steve’s ear. “Your bed is really soft,” He said, his voice cracking with laughter at the end. He rolled over, laughing. “Oh, my god.” Steve shook his head, laughing. He loved it when Bucky laughed. It was like being with old 1940s Bucky again. 

“I missed you laughing, I’m glad you’re doing better.” Steve said, facing Bucky. He put his hand over Bucky. “Yeah, me too. Now let’s sleep, yeah?” Bucky said, scooting into Steve, enjoying his warm embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos n shit are always enjoyed! i think I write well but probably not hahahahahha. Anyway part 6 coming soon involving the other avengers. Also Bucky and Steve slowly turn back into the healthy adorable couple they were in the 40s . Xoxo


	6. part 6

hey! This ain’t an update. I guess I forgot to actually say that I’m done with this fic, it was kinda meant to be a short story so yeah :) but don’t worry, I’m still making these guys. I’m actually gonna make a crackass shadowhunters fic if any of y’all watch that. So yeah,,,, :)

bye now

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all this is gonna be based as if infinity war never happened, thanos was never alive, nobody’s dead, everything’s gonna be ok. Throw that idea away. Anyway I can’t write 4 shit but this is a good concept I think & new chapters will be uploaded soon.


End file.
